In order to urinate, a female typically must disrobe and sit or squat. However, on many occasions, sitting or squatting to urinate is inconvenient or difficult to do. For example, when hiking over rough outdoor terrain, disrobing may unnecessarily expose a female to harsh weather conditions such as cold wind, snow and heavy rain, or to insects such as mosquitos and black flies. Additionally, disrobing and squatting can be problematic for a female in outdoor public areas, such as parks, which often do not have adequate restroom facilities. In the event there are public restrooms or toilets, many may be dirty and unsanitary. Moreover, certain medical conditions may compound the problem by making it difficult or painful to squat or sit.
Prior art female urine devices which allow a female to urinate while standing (i.e., stand-to-pee devices) may help to alleviate the problem. However, such devices often have several design limitations. For example, prior art female urine devices may leak during urination if not properly positioned and sealed against a female's anatomy.
Often such prior art devices are made of rigid materials throughout to prevent collapsing, and therefore leaking, during use. However, such rigid devices may require an uncomfortable amount of pressure against the female's body in order to seal and prevent leakage. Alternatively, if the prior art device is made of a soft or flexible material, the devices may inadvertently collapse during use when a sealing pressure is applied.
Additionally, such prior art urine devices may be too bulky or too long to conveniently or inconspicuously carry around. This is especially the case when the prior art device is composed of a rigid material throughout.
Further, if the prior art devices are made compact for purposes of easy storage and transport, they may not direct the discharging urine far enough away from a female's body to prevent splashing on one's body or clothing. Such prior art devices may require the female to substantially disrobe to prevent undesirable splashing on one's clothing, which defeats the purpose of a stand-to-pee device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a female urine device that enables a female to conveniently stand during urination without having to disrobe to prevent splashing on one's clothing. Further, there is a need for such a device to be compact enough to easily carry and inconspicuously conceal when not in use, yet long enough to direct discharging urine well away from the body when in use. Moreover, there is a need for a female urine device to be easily and comfortably positioned and sealed against a female's anatomy to greatly reduce the possibility of leakage during use, yet rigid enough to prevent collapsing during use.